Enemies
An enemy in SuperTux is a foe of Tux. They may not be "bad" in the way that a hedgehog isn't really bad, but they can certainly hurt Tux. Most of the enemies are creatures, like Snowballs with varying characteristics, but some are more like objects (Stalactite for example) or phenomena like Flame. Tux will try to avoid approaching enemies if possible. If he runs into one or one drops on his head, he is hurt. When hurt Tux will lose a powerup or, if Tux has no powerups left, will be pushed off the screen. Many of the enemies Tux can knock out by jumping on them and squishing them. Others are only stunned by this for a short while or are insusceptible to this and hurt Tux instead. As a rule of thumb, enemies with a spiky head or helmet can usually not be jumped on. List of enemies in SuperTux 0.1.3 Następujący wrogowie są dostępni w stabilnej wersji 0.1. * Icy Island ** Bouncing Snowball - He bounces around, occasionally hitting Tux or even other enemies. In version 0.1.3, he always bounces in the same direction, regardless of the angle of the surface that he hits. The bouncing action in 0.3 and above is more realistic. ** Flames - They move in fixed circles, hurting Tux and other enemies on contact (unless, of course, Tux is in invincibility mode.) Flames are immune to fire. However, ice balls can kill them permanently as of version 0.3.4. ** Flying Snowball - It is a flying version of Snowball which doesn't walk around but moves up and down at random intervals and speeds. ** Jumpy - An enemy found in many levels. He is stationary, bouncing up and down on the spot. Unless Tux has a fireflower or an iceflower, the only way to get past Jumpy is to run below him or jump over him at the right time. ** Mr. Bomb - When Tux or another enemy hits him, he stops and begins ticking. After a few seconds, he explodes, hurting all creatures within range. The presence of other Mr. Bombs during explosion may cause a chain reaction of explosions. He also explodes if he is hit by one of Tux's fireballs, but if hit by an iceball, he freezes without exploding. ** Mr. IceBlock - When stomped on for the first time, Mr. IceBlock suddenly stops short. If he is not stomped again for the next few seconds, he returns back to normal. However, if he is stomped once more while squished, he suddenly skids rapidly in one direction, hurting all creatures that he hits. When skidding, he bounces off walls and falls off cliffs. If another creature (including Tux) can stomp on him while he is skidding, he stops short once more (and if he is stomped again, he begins skidding again, and so on.) ** Snowball - A simple walking enemy found in Icy Island. It will fall off platforms but will turn around when reaching a wall. Tux can easily handle these enemies by jumping on them, squishing them in the process. ** Spiky - An enemy commonly found in his homeland, the Icy Island, but sometimes in the Forest, too. He is wearing a spiky helmet protecting him from being squished by jumping on him, hurting Tux instead. ** Stalactites- Usually found hanging on ceilings. They start shaking when Tux approaches, falling down after a short time. They hurt Tux and kill non-invincible enemie Namówienie ich do spadnięcia nie jest wymagane do przejścia gry na 100%. s on touch. ** Fish - When Tux has to cross the water he has to pay attention to the fish so he doesn't get caught. ---- WIP